


If I Could Fly

by LouisIsMine1224



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: 1d, 5SOS - Freeform, A/B/O, Alpha!Edward, Alpha!Marcel, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Beta!Calum, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega!Niall, Pups, Top!Edward, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, alpha!Harry, alpha!luke, alpha!michael, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, heat - Freeform, knots, omega!Louis, omega!ashton, ruts, shifting, top!marcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsMine1224/pseuds/LouisIsMine1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Styles Triplets are born.<br/>In need of a mate.<br/>Rogue Louis takes the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic info on wolves and pack hierarchy.

• Highest Rankings:

Alpha (1-2) - Usually there are two within a pack, although sometimes there is only one or sometimes even three. However there can only be one of each gender holding this position. They are normally the active mating pair. They are dominant over all the rest of the pack and what they say should be considered law within their pack. They take an interest in what goes on in their pack and if they've been away for any length of time look to the Beta to learn of what goes on in the pack. (Leaders)

Beta (1-2) - There may be one or two in a pack, one of each gender. They may or may not be mates and are second in command. When neither alpha are around they take charge as it is the responsibility that falls to them. The Beta is there in order to test the Alpha in skirmishes which are never truly serious and results in little to no damage of either creature. Although there may come a time when the challange is serious. (Second in Command)

Gamma (1-2) - Those holding this position are usually if not always the oldest and wisest of the pack. Through their stories and their phrases they pass on to the others within the pack their wisdoms. They delight in telling stories to pups though sometimes what they tell is just legend, but still each story usually has some sort of moral to it. At one time they may have been the Alpha and usually that is true. However the current Alphas may put others here should it seem right to them. There is usually only one or two who fill this position and normally only one of each gender, especially if they were a prior Alpha pair. Those who hold this position are much respected and loved by the rest of the pack. (Elders)

Delta (1-4) - They are the messangers of the pack, the go between among the allies and sometimes even the axis. They risk their own lives by doing so, but it is their duty and must make sure that those who need to know are told. Sometimes they work in conjunction with the Upsilon. Those who seek this position must be agile, patient and have an even temperment while speaking with other packs. (Messangers)

Epsilon (1-2) - They are the Gaurdians of the pack. Their job is to ward off intruders and are responsible for the safety and wellbeing of the pack. They should have at one time been either an Zeta, Eta or Iota for they will need the skills of peace and fighting. Though they should only resort to violence should peaceful persuasion fail. (Gaurdian)s

Zeta (1-3) - The war general of the pack. They take direct orders from the Alpha in case of a war. The Alpha may be the one to declare war, but the Zeta leads the army and plan the plans for war. They also train new recruits for position as a Eta and Eta or more to take his or her place in future. Normally there is only a single Zeta, but if the populace is high there can be as many as three. (War General)

Eta (2-8) - There are at least two in a single pack. The Eta are the warriors of the pack. They are led by the Zeta or the Epsilon during skirmishes and wars. Although they will take orders from the Alpha or other higher ranks if given, but the Alpha's above all. (Warriors)

Theta (1) - They are the lead medics within the pack, therefore it is they that the Iota aspire to be. (Lead Medic)

Iota (1-2) - They are the medics of the pack, knowledgable in herbology. They have vast knowledge upon what plants and other natural resources will help cure and heal others. (Medics)

Kappa (1-2) - They are the lead hunters in the pack. Normall there is only one, though sometimes there are two depending upon how large the pack is. They lead the packs hunts when the Alpha or the Beta when substituting tell them to. They make sure that the entire pack is well fed and will not starve. They oversee as well, that the pack will have a well balanced diet. (Lead Hunters)

Lambda (Unlimited) - They are the hunters of the pack. They follow the Alpha or the Iota in the hunts. Those who hold this position are loyal and quick to follow orders. They have stealth and agility on their side and together are able to take down larger prey. (Hunters) 

• Mid Rankings

Mu (1) - They are the peace keeper of the pack, using mediation between those who're angry with one another. The Alpha may take them with them to speak with another pack over starting a treaty. They make sure that no serious fights break out within their own pack. They may at times also work with the Delta, Zeta or Upsilon. (Peace Keeper)

Nu (1-6) - They are the sentries of the pack. Their duty is to keep track of natural resources, finding dens and areas of abundant food for the pack. They also must keep watch of the pack making sure to call the Epsilon, Delta, Lambda or Upsilon. (Sentries)

Xi (1-2) - Their main duty is to keep an eye on their resources such as water supplies and potential den areas. They may at times even assist the hunters. Should an unwelcome visitor infiltrate the packs territory they are able to call upon the Gaurdians/Epsilon. (Resource Watchers)

Omicron (1) - The Omicron is usually the lead Pi and oversee to it that each one is taking care of the rest of the packs problems in a way that wont harm anyone. They are those who with permission from the Alpha may choose who will become a Pi. (Top Therapist)

Pi (1-4) - The Pi are therapists within the pack. Often the other members will come to them to confide in, because it is the duty of the Pi to keep such confidences confidential and try and help those who come to them by giving them advice and advising them on what might be best for them. Although they are not always right, but should be able to help out and be a good listener. It is also advised that they themselves do not make judgements of others. (Therapists)

Rho (1-2) - The Rho are secretaries to the Pi, making sure that they have breaks in between appointments. They also are the ones that those seeking the therapist must come to in order to make an appointment so things do not become to chaotic if everyone wishes to speak with the Pi. (Secretaries)

Sigma (1-2) - The Sigma are the Tutors of the pack. They know much about each thing. They often work with the Phi in order to teach the pups as well as the subordinates and others who might need a bit more knowledge within the pack. (Tutors)

Tau (1) - The Tau is the lead Scout/Upsilon. They give orders to the Upsilon on whom to spy upon or what packs to look at. They are also known as the best of the Upsilon and only those who've proven themselves may be promoted from Upsilon to this position. However their direct orders come from the Alphas. (Lead Scout)

Upsilon (1-4) - The Upsilon are the scouts or spies of the pack. They go into other pack territories in order to find out what's going on. Afterwards they report back to the Alpha and tell them about all that they have seen, even should it just be that pups have been born. They will also report to the Zeta if they were asked to find wolves of their own for battle, or they report to the Alpha pair. (Scouts/Spies).

• Lower Rankings: 

Phi (1) - They are the pup sitters of the pack and delight in teaching the young that which they will need in the future. However if a pup gets lost or hurt they are hold accountable should the pup have been under their care at that time. (Pup-sitter)

Chi (1) - They are the jester of the pack. They help to make others laugh when things get stressful. (Jester)

Psi (Unlimited) - These are the subordinates of the pack. Usually new memebers or yearling wolves start here and must prove themselves before they are given a better ranking. However they need to be careful and achieve a higher ranking least they become the Omega. (Subordinate)

Omega (1) - They are the scape goats of a pack. Often they are picked on by the other wolves and are last to eat. Sometimes things may become so bad that they might even up and leave the pack, though there are those who remain to stick it out. Most likely to mate with Alpha; once mated becomes Alpha's 'Luna' (Lowest Rank)

• PUP:

Pup - They are the young usually born into the pack under the age of one. Depending upon morality and the attitude of a pack as well as the food that is aviable the number of pups in any pack may vary


	2. ~ Prologue

A loud howl ripped through the night, erupting the sleeping creatures of the night to awaken. It was just past one in the morning when the call broke through that the Luna had gone into labor. Many rushed outside the den designated for wolf births. 

Yips from the subs of the pack, proud that a new pack member was to be born momentarily. The Beta took his stance in front of the entrance to the den, nipping and snarling at those who got too close. Many pups sat in front of their parents, wagging their tails overjoyed simply from the energetic atmosphere. 

Inside the den, the heavily pregnant Luna laid on her side, panting rapidly. The Alpha nosed at her protruding stomach, in hopes to speed the process along. His ears trained on the commotion outside, proud of his Beta. 

"Alpha, They're coming right along just fine," the Elder spoke, bowing her head, "Just a few more moments and she can begin to push those little darlings out." 

The Luna whimpered as her Alpha laid on his stomach, nuzzling her snout with his own, occasionally licking it to keep her calm. 

"Just a bit longer my love, then our pups will be here," the Alpha mind linked. 

Moments ticked by, seconds seeming like minutes, minuets like hours and so on and so on. The rowdiness of the Alphas pack increasing as time continued on. He stood on his paws, trotting carefully out into the chilly night, instantly hit with questions. 

"Is he born yet?" 

"It's a she you twat!" 

"How's the Luna doing Alpha?" 

He growled and barked at the subs, they showing their necks in submission. 

"Luna is fine, outstanding. But you lot are increasingly loud and obnoxious. You are all lucky I don't make you train for hours on end, putting my Luna in more distress. How dare you," the Alpha growls, baring his teeth. 

A loud whine comes from the den, his ears prickling. He growled at them one last time before turning and dashing toward his Luna. 

"My love, you're certainly alright. The little pups are eager aren't they, wanting to meet their mummy," he nosed her muzzle, licking behind her ear. Her only response was more panting. 

"Alpha it's time. Lay by her and keep her calm," the Elder instructed, being the only with with control over any Alpha, "Can't have her thrashing when the pups arrive." 

The Alpha laid on his stomach once more, resting his head on his paws. His outstretched snout nuzzled the Luna's as her pants grew harsher. 

"Easy my love," the Alpha licked her snout. 

A loud whine erupted from the Luna's mouth as she pushed. The Elder gently grasped ahold of the rear and hind legs, easing the pup out and onto the soft blanket material, cleaning the placenta sac off. The Alpha lifted his head to see his first born, howling with excitement. 

"Alpha you have a male," the Elder yipped, nosing the pup to stimulate his bladder. 

The second pup came fairly quicker than the first, squirming around to find its mother. The Alpha was over the moon as this pup was also male, now having two new future Alphas. 

"Luna, we have two sons and we still have another pup on the way-," the Alpha started but was cut off by the frantic Elder. 

"-Alpha we have a problem. The third pup, it's stuck," her frantic voice, trying to nose the pup gently out. 

The Alpha licked his Luna's snout, trotting behind her, bowing his head to see the bloody mess. The Luna howls in pain as the pup shifts around inside. 

"I don't care what you do, but keep my pup and Luna alive or you are a goner," the Alpha growled licking the heads of his two pups , and laying protectively around the distressed Luna. 

The Luna cried out, pushing with all her strength to get the last pup free. The pain being to much to handle, practically giving up all hope. 

"Luna I see the pup coming," the Elder grasped the pup gently in her mouth, easing the pup out. 

"He's a small thing," the Elder stated, cleaning off the pup, "You have three males Alpha." 

The Alpha howled in victory, licking his Luna repeatedly. The newborn pups wiggled their way toward her stomach to feed, yips and mewls escaping their mouth. The Elder bowed down to the royal family before turning and trotting out of the den. 

The Beta stepped inside, taking cautious steps as the Alpha growled loudly. The Beta huffed out, bowing his head. 

"How is the pup?" The Beta asked, sitting in front of the family, tail thumping on the ground. 

The Alpha nosed the sleeping Luna, leaning over to the feeding pups and licking their heads. "More than one pup my Beta. There are going to be three male Alphas." 

"B-But Alpha. What about the future for them? Three Alpha? That's more than there should be," the Beta whined. 

The Alpha barked at the Beta, even making the pups whimper. "Enough of that talk. Warn the subs if they don't return to their duties, training for them will start at twelve in the early morning." 

The Beta bowed his head, walking out of the den into the crisp air, the sky painted with a dim red glow. The biggest pup was fast asleep with the second born draped over his body. The runt was coddled up beside the head of the biggest pup, kicking his paw every now and then.

The Alpha returned to his laying position beside his Luna, laying his head across her neck, falling into a peaceful slumber with the sounds of his pups yips fill his ears.


End file.
